Spirals
by simply.stacey
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jake are all cheerleaders. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all football players. High school with this gang can never be boring! What happens when their last year of high school isn't what they expected or wanted? All human!
1. Temptations

**Hey everyone! So this is just something super random that I thought of and thought it would be interesting. I hope you guys like it. I'm kinda deviating from the path that I've gone on with my other stories. I honestly hope it works out! **

Spirals 

**Chapter One: Temptations **

"Hey Bella, babe" Edward said as he grabbed my waist while I was at my locker. "What time does cheer practice end? Coach said we end at 5 today so Jazz, Em, and I wanted to hit a movie with you ladies."

I sighed. "It ends at 6 so I don't think there will be time for a movie and homework and sleep tonight." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, baby, maybe this weekend." I really wanted to spend the weekend alone with Edward after the big game, but a movie with the gang would be good too.

He kissed my neck and bit my ear. "Come on, Bells. Just ditch it for one day," he whispered in my ear. He knew how to make me melt. My eyes slid closed as I turned around for more. He kissed my lips and my mind was whirling. But I knew that I couldn't skip practice since I was the cheer captain.

"I can't do that Edward," I sighed, "I'm the captain and it's my obligation to be there. Anyway, why is Coach Pete letting you guys out early? The big game is in two days."

Edward rolled his eyes. "We are number one in the league there is no way we _can't_ win this game." Oh how I loved his cockiness.

I laughed. "Now that you said that I bet you guys will lose. Not that I don't have full confidence in you, but Karma's a bitch." He smiled and kissed me deeply. Just then Alice came bouncing along with Rose following behind her.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" She screamed at me. My ears were ringing from the pitch of her voice.

"What Alice?" I asked as I turned away from Edward to face her.

"Sorry, but you need to come see this." She had a huge grin on her face, as did Rosalie. I wondered what they were up to. I gave them both a suspicious look but followed them down the hall with Edward trailing behind us. We got to the end of the hall and took a right into the gym. There was a single mat out, the kind we used for flips and cartwheels in practice.

Alice turned and faced me. "So, I know that you are stressed about the big game, so we wanted to do something for you." She and Rose went to opposite sides of the mat and started my favorite cheer.

"Sugar-n-cream! Sugar-n-cream!" They wiggled their hips as I laughed. "What's the matter with the other team?" They cheered as they both gave dumbfounded looks making me laugh even harder. "Nothing at all! Nothing at all!" as they pointed the naughty finger at me and Edward. "They just can't play football." I was laughing so hard I was crying I wiped my eyes and looked up to see Jake, the only male on the squad, walk onto the end of the mat. He took a running start and, to my surprise, did a triple back flip with a round off. I gaped as he finished on one knee and looked to me for approval. I clapped fervently as Edward wolf whistled next to me and then we all started laughing. I ran over to Alice and Rose and gave them a massive hug.

"That was amazing you guys! Thanks for that!" I walked over to Jake. "When did you learn that, Jacob? And why didn't you tell me about it?" I slightly slapped him on the arm.

He gave me a sheepish look. "About a week ago. I wanted to save it for this moment just to see the look on your face." He smiled. I gave him a hug, unable to reach my arms all the way around him. He pushed me back and I looked at him, questioning. He turned me around and I was looking at Edward who looked at us with narrowed eyes. I sighed and walked over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You need to get over it Edward. Jake's one of my best friends and I would never do anything with him. EVER."

He sighed and kissed me. "I know, but I can't help it. I just feel like I'm pushing my luck keeping you to myself."

"You are utterly ridiculous" I whispered as I kissed his cheek. "We've got to get to practice and so do you. Tell Em and Jazz we all say 'hi'." He nodded and walked off toward the guys locker rooms and I turned back to Alice, Rose, and Jake. "Let's get this place set up. We're gonna be here for a while."

All three of them whined and added a collective 'why?'

"Because I want some awesome cheers and clean stunts for the game. It's the last one and we need to go out with a bang!" I replied. I heard the gym doors open as the rest of the squad filed in and walked directly to the locker room.

As I walked back there with them I couldn't help thinking about the relationship between me and Edward and me and Jake. I just wish they could both get along, it would make my life so much easier and hanging out with both of them wouldn't be so awkward. Ugh. High school is complicated. Understatement of the year.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW AND ALERT! TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING! **


	2. The Final Game

**I always forget the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I only wish I did. So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm so excited about this story that I just can't stop writing! That, and the fact I got my wisdom teeth out and feel like crap. So here is another chapter! **

Spirals

**Chapter Two: The Final Game **

The next few days went by in a flash. The routine was: school, practice, sleep, school, practice, sleep. No time for anything else. The days leading up to the game were bright and sunny, so we took that as a good sign. When I woke up on Friday morning the weather had taken a turn for the worse, rain rain and more rain! I just hoped that it would clear up by 7:00 so it was an enjoyable game.

I went to school and did my routine as usual, mechanical and spacey. Edward kept asking me what was wrong and Jake gave me strange glances. I was just dead tired; ready for this all to be over and spend an amazing weekend with my friends and best boyfriend. So the day passed in a blur and Edward drove me home so I could get ready.

"See you later, Bells." He planted a soft kiss on my lips. These were my favorite kinds of kisses, soft and tender.

I blushed as I ducked out into the rain and ran into the house. As I was running away I could have sworn I heard Edward whistle as he looked at my butt, what a guy! When I reached the door I grabbed the key from under the eve and went inside. Charlie was sitting in the living room watching a football game.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted him as I hung up my coat.

"Hey Bells," he replied absentmindedly. I was on the fourth step, heading up to my room, when he called to me. "Oh Bella, your mom called and she wants to talk. I advise calling her as soon as possible or she might just show up at the door tomorrow." I laughed. My mother was so irrational.

I trudged into the kitchen not really wanting an exhausting talk with my mom. But I called anyway and she was so happy about that. She basically talked my ear off and I didn't pay much attention, adding appropriate 'yeah's and 'mmhmm's when the conversation called for it. I was so out of it that I didn't know how long we had been talking. When I looked at the clock it was already 6!

"Shoot! Mom, I gotta go! I'm late!" I hung up, not even waiting for an answer. I'd feel bad about that later. I rushed upstairs and threw my cheer uniform on. I quickly went into the bathroom and tied my hair up in a high pony tail. I flew down the stairs with my bag and grabbed my coat. The coat got stuck on the hook and yanked the whole coat rack over. Ugh. I'll get that later. I opened the door and ran to my car. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway; he must already be at the game.

I sped to the school…or went 55 since that was as fast as my car would go. I arrived at the school and did a really crappy parking job and ran to the locker room. When I got in all the girls were ready and pacing around the room. When they saw me burst through the door they all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Sorry guys. I got caught up at home." As I cleaned myself up Alice took control.

"Okay ladies, this is gonna be awesome!" Her perky attitude always got everyone psyched up. "Last game of the season and our team is gonna win this! Remember clean moves and focus! Let's get out there girls!" They all cheered and ran out. Rose stayed behind with me.

"Why were you late?" she asked. I could hear a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Rose. I got a call from my mom." I laughed and so did she. She knew how my mom was.

"Well you're here now, thank god for that. When Edward got here and you weren't here he was seriously considering not playing." I rolled my eyes; of course he would over react like that.

"Come on, let's go." We sauntered out to the benches. I made eye contact with Edward but couldn't see him too clearly because the rain got in my eyes; no luck for a good game. I smiled and hoped he would see that I was fine.

I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me jump. I whirled around to see Charlie standing behind me.

He laughed at my reaction. "Sorry. Glad to see you got away from Renee. I thought you were going to miss the game." Charlie headed back to his spot near the guys locker room door. He felt the need to be at my level just in case any boys made a move on me, though he was surprisingly okay with Edward touching me and kissing me. Men were so complicated. I turned back to the field as the game started. Ten minutes later Emmett scored the first touchdown for our team. That was our cue to start cheering.

"Gimme a T! Gimme a D! Touchdown! Touchdown!" We ended off the cheer with me standing on Jake's shoulders waving my pom-poms in the air. I jumped down from his shoulders and sat down on the bench again. By now we were all soaked to the bone and shivering, hair plastered to our faces.

By half time our team was up by 6 and Edward was beaming from ear to ear. He walked over to me when the ref blew the whistle and laid a big wet one on my lips. I blushed because the squad was "awwww"ing and my father loudly cleared his throat.

Edward pulled back and laughed. "You are so sexy in the rain." I blushed even deeper and turned to face my squad. It was time for the half time cheerleading show. We walked out on the field to whoops and hollers from the crowd. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face from that amazingly sexy kiss with Edward. The girls and Jake got into formation as we started.

"Boom dynamite!" - Alice and Rose did back flips - "boom boom dynamite" - everyone stomped their feet twice and did a pelvic thrust, I saw Charlie hide his face - "hold up" - each of the girls found their partner -"wait a minute" - they each lifted each other up once - "let us put some boom in it" - Jake, Rose, and Alice got ready for the lift - "boom dynamite" - I was lifted up into a liberty as the crowd yelled - "don't mess with"-girls were doing turns and spins and flips and I was getting ready for the cradle dismount - "dynamite!" - they tossed me in the air and moved in together as I curled in on myself - "if you mess with dynamite" - it was the perfect move but something went wrong - "you'll tick tick tick tick" - at about the time I should have felt the arms of my bases I didn't - "boom dynamite!!!!"- I turned my head to see the ground and slammed straight into it. I knew no more.

**EEEEK! CLIFFIE! I'm sorry but I had to do it. Review and you'll get cookies! **


	3. Not as Planned

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites! I checked my e-mail and I had over 15 new e-mails from you guys! It totally made my day! I'm loving this story and got it pretty much planned out until the end so it's gonna be epic! Here's another chapter! This one is in Edward's point of view, you'll see why…**

Spirals 

**Chapter Three: Not as Planned **

The game was going great! Emmett scored the first touchdown and we were kicking some serious ass! I loved showing off to Bella. At half time I ran over to Bella and gave her a victory kiss; we had this game in the bag. She was so sexy in the rain which made me want her even more. I couldn't wait to spend the weekend with my girl; I was totally gonna rock her world. I mentally smiled at that thought. When I kissed Bella I heard the cheer squad "awwww"ing and Charlie loudly cleared his throat. She blushed and I pulled back and laughed. "You are so sexy in the rain," I whispered in her ear and she blushed even deeper. I loved when she did that. She turned to face the rest of the girls and they were ready to put on their half time show.

I went to stand over buy the guys, right in between Jasper and Emmett. The girls and Jake started doing their thing. Right off the bat Alice and Rose did back flips and I smacked Em and Jazz's asses just to taunt them. I laughed while they glared at me. The cheer continued and then it was time for Bells' big move. Jake, Alice, and Rose lifted her up in the air by one foot. She was so impressive and super sexy with her wet hair sticking to her face. As payback Emmett and Jazz both smacked my ass; we all laughed. Bella was dismounting when it happened.

Her bases tossed her in the air and looked up to catch her but obviously the rain got in their eyes and they couldn't see too well. They were too far apart and Bella was too small. It all happened in slow motion. She came down to earth and hit the ground, hard. I swear I could hear the thud. After three seconds she wasn't moving; my heart was thudding as I ran out to the field. I heard the sloshing footsteps of people behind me but I didn't care.

As I reached Bella I heard Alice scream; I saw what she was screaming at: Bella's leg was twisted at an odd angle, not natural. I leaned down to get to Bella's level everything sped up again. I could hear the gasps of the crowd and the sobs of the other girls. Someone else kneeled across from me and started working over Bella. I didn't want anyone to touch her so I slapped their hand away.

"Edward, I need to help her." It was Carlisle. I was so glad that he was there that I fell back on my ass and just sat there and stared.

Charlie then came running up and kneeled next to me. "Carlisle," he said in a desperate voice, "please help!" I looked at Charlie and saw that his eyes were red already from crying.

I heard Carlisle gasp as he was checking Bella over, she was still lying there, lifeless. "What is it?" I asked, scared of what he would say.

"Someone call 911!" he yelled, "she's not breathing," he said quietly to me. He started doing chest compressions while I gave her mouth to mouth.

"Come on Bells! I need you! Don't do this to me!" I was on the verge of tears. Losing her would be the most devastating thing ever.

After three whole minutes of this nothing was happening and the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics rushed onto the field and lowered the stretcher onto the ground. They were afraid she had a neck injury so they put a brace on her neck. They carefully lifted her limp body onto the stretcher and wheeled her away. The whole time Carlisle was doing chest compressions.

When I stood up to follow I could finally see what was going on around us. Alice's face was in Jasper's chest while she was crying and he was hugging her, a pained look on his face. Rosalie was slumped against Emmett, staring off into space. The other girls were covering their mouths and faces, crying. Jake was standing with Charlie, talking to him and reassuring him that Bella would be okay.

When we got into the ambulance Carlisle stopped the compressions and grabbed a tube from one of the random drawers in the ambulance. He opened Bella's mouth gently and put the tube down her throat then hooked it up to a bag-valve that he then handed to me. I started pumping it, basically breathing for Bella. He then put an IV in the crook of her arm; I gave a grim smile at this, she would be freaking out if she knew Carlisle was doing that. The IV was hooked up to a saline drip. Carlisle reached into another drawer and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. This scared me.

"What is that, Carlisle?" I asked with a nervous glance at him.

He looked up quickly. "It's some morphine. If she can feel anything I don't want her to be in pain." He injected the liquid into the IV. "Don't worry about it Edward. Just keep pumping." I concentrated on my one and only job, keeping Bella alive.

We pulled into the hospital and came to a stop. "Edward, hand the bag over to Andrew." I passed the pump quickly over to one of the paramedics. They all rushed out of the ambulance and into the emergency entrance of the hospital. I went to follow but Carlisle put a hand on my chest. "Stay, Edward. She's in good hands. Talk to Charlie when he gets here." I nodded and stared blankly as everyone else rushed inside.

I'd been standing in the rain for a few minutes when I heard sirens. I guessed it was Charlie so I turned around to see. He screeched into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. Five other people filed out of the small cruiser also; Emmett, Jazz, Jake, Alice, and Rosalie and they all carried the same look of sadness and worry on their faces. They all rushed up to me wanting news. I had nothing much to give them. "She wasn't breathing when they took her off the field so they put her on a ventilator in the ambulance. I guess Carlisle took her to get tests and stuff done, but I don't really know." They all wore masks of terror as I turned and walked away into the waiting room of the hospital. They followed.

---

Two hours later Carlisle came out to the waiting room to talk to all of us. He sat next to Charlie and turned to face all of us. "We took some CT scans, X-rays, and MRIs and found that Bella has 6 broken ribs, a shattered tibia, a fractured vertebra in her lower back, a cracked skull with swelling in the brain, and a broken neck. We are going to take her into surgery in a few minutes to try and fix as much as we can." The horror on everyone's face was evident. Bella was broken and dying. Charlie put his head in his hands and started crying, Alice and Rose burst into tears as well while the rest of us couldn't even process it. Carlisle put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You all can go in and see her before we take her back." Everyone jumped at the opportunity. I needed to see my Bella.

We all walked down the hall silently, me and Charlie in the front with Carlisle in the lead; Emmett and Jasper in the middle with their arms wrapped around their girls (I was so jealous); and Jake picking up the back.

We turned into a room three doors down to find Bella lying eerily still on a bed. We didn't expect what we saw. She had wires coming out of her everywhere, a breathing tube was down her throat and was hooked up to a machine next to her, and the bruises were starting to form all over her delicate body. At the sight of her I couldn't go in any further into the room. Everyone else walked over to the bed and surrounded it but I just couldn't. Charlie grabbed her hand and brought it to his face; he closed his eyes and a silent tear slipped down his cheek; he was really torn up inside, we all were.

We only had a minute with Bella before the surgical team came in and wheeled her off. I stood in the hall watching as they took her into the operating room. I really hoped she would survive this. If she didn't I would totally go off on myself and I know others would too.

**This is one of my favorite chapters! I really hope you liked it! Hopefully Bella pulls through, we all know she's one tough cookie. **


	4. Loneliness

**I was so happy about the reception of this new story that I actually made cookies for you guys, but since you couldn't have them I ate them. Very delicious but since I just got my wisdom teeth out 5 days ago it probably wasn't the best idea. So I'm writing this chapter while under the influence of Percocet. Haha. I hope you guys like it! It's in Edward's point of view again. **

Spirals

**Chapter Four: Loneliness **

It was four in the morning before we heard any news of Bella.

Everyone was asleep or just about there; everyone except me. Alice was lying on Jasper's lap and his head was resting on the wall behind him. Rosalie's head was on Emmett's shoulder and he was resting on her head. They'd all fallen asleep about three hours ago. Charlie and Jacob were on either side of me. Charlie's head was leaning on his hand that was propped up on the armrest; he'd taken this position almost an hour ago so I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. Jacob's head was bobbing; he'd stayed up talking to me and Charlie. I had to give him credit; he wanted to be there for everyone and was still trying to stay awake even though it wasn't necessary.

When Carlisle walked through the doors I jumped up and slapped both Charlie and Jacob simultaneously. Both of their eyes snapped open and they leaped to their feet as well. We walked over to Carlisle so we wouldn't disturb the others. Charlie spoke first.

"How is my baby doing?" His eyes were sad.

"Well surgery was rocky. Her heart stopped beating two times but we got her back; she was in a very weak state so it was to be expected. We repaired her leg pretty well; it should be healed in four or five weeks. There are some pins in her neck to keep it still so it can heal nicely. We casted her torso so the ribs will be back to normal quickly. The brain was a little trickier because of the fragility of Bella. We let some of the fluid that had accumulated there out and the rest just has to heal on its own." He seemed like he was finished, but one injury was not addressed. I think I was the only one who noticed this fact.

"What about the vertebra? Her spine?" Carlisle gave me a pitying look. Shit, it was going to be bad.

He let out a heavy sigh. "The impact slammed the vertebra into her spine. It severed some nerves and we weren't able to fix it." He looked at the ground just as affected by this as the rest of us. Bella was like a daughter to him.

"So what does that mean?" Charlie asked. Both Jacob and I leaned in closer, just as desperate for an answer.

Carlisle let out another loaded sigh. "If she wakes up she'll be paralyzed from the waist down." Charlie gasped and I let a few tears slip out. But Jake caught something in that sentence that we didn't.

"_If_? _If_ she wakes up?" Jacob all but screamed. Wait, he said _if_? I'm so glad someone caught that!

I was angry too. "What the hell Carlisle?" He put his hand on my shoulder but looked at Charlie.

"I'm so sorry. But Bella is in a coma." We all hung our heads and I saw drops fall to the floor from where Charlie and Jake were standing.

"What are the chances that she'll make it?" Charlie asked in a thick voice. Things were just getting worse and worse by the minute.

Carlisle shook his head so I was waiting for the worst news. "I honestly don't know Charlie. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she makes it. But I can't promise anything." He knew the tensions were high and that we were waiting to see Bella. "Since she's out of surgery you can go back to see her." We all jumped at the opportunity and followed Carlisle back to where Bella would be staying.

The three of them walked into the room before me; I needed to prepare myself. I took a deep breath and held it as I walked into the room. I came to stand at the foot of her bed and what I saw made my breath exhale in a gust.

Bella was hooked up to an infinite amount of machines, all making beeping noises, documenting her rhythmic heartbeat. Then there was the unseemly breathing tube in her mouth and held there by tape surrounding her lips; the soft, supple lips that I'd kissed so many times. This machine was doing her breathing for her; it pumped mechanically to steady beat. Her broken leg was in a cast and being suspended in the air. There were pins coming out of her neck that could be seen even though there was a brace.

Charlie dropped into a chair that was next to the bed and Jacob moved behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Charlie grabbed Bella's hand and rested his head on the side of the bed. Within seconds he was shaking with sobs; Jake was crying silently behind him.

I honestly couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted out of the room. I ran past my four sleeping friends and all the others who gave me strange glances. I found Carlisle's extra car in the parking lot and took out the key I always had with me. I flung myself into the car and sped out of the parking lot, not knowing where I was heading. I didn't know until I got there that my subconscious couldn't stay away from Bella. I pulled into her driveway and just sat in my car. I didn't know how long I sat there but my phone rang twice; I didn't bother to check who it was. I decided to get out of the car and go inside. Was I so much of a masochist?

I got to the door and grabbed the key under the eve. I felt wrong being here without Bella. I put the key in the lock and turned it then opened the door to the house that I knew was void of people. As I walked in, not looking at the ground, I stumbled over something and fell on the floor. I looked to see what it was that I tripped over; it was a coat rack. Bella must have knocked it over, that crazy, clumsy, sweet, amazing girl. I started laughing at the thought of it but those laughs turned into sobs quicker than anything. I just let my grief have me.

I'd just lost one of the best things that had ever happened to me, My Bella. How was I going to keep on living without her there every day with me? I didn't think I could do it, how could any of us continue our lives without the ray of sunshine that was Bella?

I didn't know how long I was crying but I guess I fell asleep on the floor. I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name, "Edward! Get up!" It was a female voice. My eyes snapped open at the hope that that brought me. But once I did I was again filled with disappointment; it was Alice. I guess she had found out what was going on and someone told her about me. Her eyes were as red as mine felt, stinging.

I groggily got to my feet. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine in the morning. Saturday." I'd only been asleep for about 5 hours, I still felt like I needed more. But there were more pressing issues.

Alice was just staring at me. "What?" I asked, kind of annoyed at her. I felt bad about it just as it slipped out of my mouth, though.

"Oh, Edward!" She fell into me, sobs wracking her body. "How could this have happened?" She was one of Bella's best friends; of course this was affecting her too.

"I don't know, Alice. I just don't know." Despair tinted my voice.

She looked up at me from tear stained lashes. "Tell me she's going to be okay! Tell me I'm going to see her laugh and smile again!" She pounded her fist on my chest. That thought brought on a new round of tears for me.

"I can't." I was answering her and myself at the same time. We stood there, the two of us, grieving for a friend and a lover. Not knowing the future anymore was a difficult concept to wrap my head around.

**Okay, I have to admit, I cried while writing this chapter. I'm getting so into it! I really hoped you guys liked it! Review and alert! **


	5. The Impact

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to see Avatar (which is a three hour movie)! If you haven't seen this movie then you need to go and see it NOW! It was for real the best movie I've EVER seen in my ENTIRE life! Yes, better than Twilight. And you have to see it in 3D or it's just not the same. So here is the next chapter. Edward's point of view again. It might be that way for a while. I'm not one hundred percent sure though… WARNING: there is cursing! **

Spirals

**Chapter Five: The Impact **

The weekend went by in a flash. Most of Saturday and Sunday were spent at the hospital with Bella. Charlie, Jake, Alice, and Jasper were there too. Rosalie and Emmett were spending time together, also, Rosalie couldn't bear to be in the same room with Bella, it just hurt her too much. It hurt all of us but we did it anyway because we cared about Bella and wanted her to get better; for that I had a small amount of resentment for Rosalie.

Our positions around Bella's bed barely changed. Charlie was in the right, sitting in a chair, holding her hand and playing with her fingers. Jacob was to his right in the same sort of chair, resting his chin on his folded hands, leaning on the bed. I was sitting at the foot of her bed, sitting on a swivel stool which was super uncomfortable, massaging the foot that wasn't in a cast, she always liked that. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on Bella's left side, she was rubbing Bella's arm in a comforting way. We would only shift these positions if we needed to go to the restroom or go to the cafeteria to get some crappy food. We also barely talked, just staring at Bella hoping something would happen.

On Sunday afternoon Alice stopped rubbing Bella's arm and looked at me. "I wonder if she could hear us?" she voiced what we were all thinking.

"I don't know," I replied, "I guess it couldn't hurt." I looked to see what Charlie and Jake were thinking. Jake seemed happier, he always gripped at any piece of hope. Charlie wasn't so convinced but I could see that he was willing to try.

Charlie went first. "Hey Bells, it's your dad." He smiled. "If you could just give us a sign that you can hear us it would make this so much easier." We waited for a response. None came. We all let out a sigh.

"Come on Bells. Don't be dumb. I know you can hear us. Just come back so we can get on with our lives. You're such an attention whore." We all glared at Jacob but he was smiling brightly. He was definitely trying to lighten the mood. It was working. I let out a low chuckle, Charlie had a smirk on his face, Alice let out a little laugh, and Jazz smiled.

I tapped Bella's foot rhythmically. "Hey, baby. It's your Eddie." I laughed; she was the only one who was allowed to call me that. "I really need you Bells, we all do." I sighed and put my forehead on the footboard.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said in a thick voice. She was having a hard time keeping it together. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We had it all planned out and now it's all backward. You, Rose, and I were going places." She had to stop because the tears started pouring over.

Jasper rubbed Alice's back as he talked. "Em and I miss you, Bella. You're like our little sister and now we can't pick on you. It's getting frustrating." He let out a small chuckle then sighed.

Just then Alice ran out of the room, Jazz gave us a sad look and followed. Jake's stomach growled so I knew it was time for something to eat. "Let's go you guys," I said, "she'll be okay while we're gone." So we all left and walked down to the cafeteria.

We got some boxed sandwiches and went to sit at a table near the window. It was raining outside just like every other day in this godforsaken town. We ate our sandwiches in silence thinking about what tomorrow would bring. None of us were ready to go back to school or work, but it needed to get done. Every now and then the intercom system would go off paging some doctor, most of the time it was Carlisle. Just as I was rounding off a final thought about school tomorrow the speaker went off again: _Code blue in room 28. Code blue in room 28_. The voice of the burse was so calm but the words stirred up something inside me. The person I loved was in Room 28. The three of us looked at each other for a split second and then we were sprinting through the halls. I turned the corner to see Carlisle rushing into Bella's room. I followed at a quick pace. I looked into the room and saw six people working furtively over her body. After a few minutes of working they all stepped back with a sigh of relief. Carlisle turned to the door and saw me, Jake, and Charlie standing there; he gave us a small smile. Relief flooded through my body and warmed me again. I looked at Charlie and Jake and I could see they were relieved too.

We settled down in the room again in our same spots. I called Alice to see where she was and tell them what was going on. She and Jazz had gone home to get some rest. She went to pieces again when I told her what happened; I felt bad but she had the right to know. I called Emmett so he and Rose would be informed too.

I planned to stay there the whole night so I settled onto the couch in the corner of the room. I fell asleep quickly; the stress of the day had worn me out.

---

I got to the school at 7:50am and parked in my usual spot. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jake were already there; their cars in their usual spots also. I walked across the parking lot full of people and could feel them staring at me. Ugh. I really didn't need this shit right now. I got through the door and saw the gang standing by our huddle of lockers, there was someone missing from this picture. It punctured another hole in my heart. I got to the rest of them and could see they were all saddened by the picture as well. Worst off was Alice, she was looking drawn and pale. I think it was worst on her, I knew she thought it was all her fault, which it wasn't.

Through the first four periods and lunch all we got was sad stared and mumbled condolences. At the end of lunch we were called into the principal's office.

She sat us down around a conference table in the office. "I'm not going to say 'sorry' because I know that doesn't make things better. But just know that if you guys need anything, anything at all, please come see me. It's going to be hard but you are all so strong and will get through this." She nodded and dismissed us to our fifth period class.

We all split off into our respective directions. Alice and I shared this period, English. She was looking worse by the minute. Even more pale than this morning and I could swear her eyes looked more sunken into her face. She was handling this horribly.

We opened the door and walked to our seats; class had already started. We sat down and got our stuff out trying to be normal. I leaned over to Alice once we were settled in. Her head was resting in her hands and she was breathing deeply.

"Alice, are you okay?" I whispered.

She mumbled something unintelligibly and looked up at me. For a split second I thought she was going to say something. But then her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped off her seat onto the floor.

I jumped up then kneeled on the floor. "Alice!" I yelled. Everyone was also jumped up and was huddled around us.

Mr. Bartrow came over to help. "Back up and give her some room," he commanded, "get back to your seats while I take care of this." The class obeyed and went quietly back to their seats. He looked at me. "Can you carry her to the nurse's office?"

I nodded and picked up her limp form. Mr. Bartrow walked ahead of me, holding doors open. We got to the nurse and she rushed to us as soon as she saw me carrying Alice.

"Get her onto the bed," she said and walked with me over to the small green bed. I placed Alice on it and backed up while the nurse checked her temperature and blood pressure and everything like that. She turned to me and Mr. Bartrow when she was done. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied sincerely. "She was looking bad all day. Then once we got to class she passed out." Then I mumbled to myself, "this can't be happening." I groaned.

The nurse nodded solemnly. "Her temperature and blood pressure are low. But she should be fine with some rest and plenty of fluids."

I nodded and looked over to Mr. Bartrow. "Someone should get Jasper and I think I should stay here with her." He nodded and left to go get Jazz. I went to sit at the foot of the bed and rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. "Jesus, Alice. Why today?" I was just talking to myself.

Then Jasper burst through the door all out of breath. "What's wrong?" He brought a stool near the bed and sat down across from me.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "She passed out in English but she's gonna be fine, bro. Take a deep breath." I felt his shoulders rise as he closed his eyes and breathed in.

We sat there for a few more minutes just thinking. When Alice finally stirred Jasper kneeled on the floor by the head of the bed. He put his hand on her forehead and brushed her hair back. I felt a twinge when I remembered that I used to do that with Bella when she fell asleep on my chest. I just stared at them.

"Hey, Ali," Jasper spoke in a soothing voice.

Alice's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She looked straight at Jasper as tears pooled in her eyes. "Aw crap," she whined. Then Jasper squished onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Al?" She pulled back and looked at us both. "Can you get me something to eat, Jazzy?" He nodded and walked to the nurse and she gave him a yogurt cup. He opened it for her and gave her a spoon. Alice inhaled it in thirty seconds…like she hadn't eaten anything in days.

I eyed her suspiciously. She saw me looking at her then ducked her head. I voiced my thoughts. "When was the last time you ate anything, Alice?"

She looked at me, then Jasper, then back down at the floor. "Since the accident," she whispered.

"You haven't day anything to eat in three days?!" Jasper yelled. She gave him a sheepish look and nodded.

I couldn't even comprehend anything anymore. "Fuck it." I said and walked out of the room. This was just wrong!

**By the way, I love you guys! Just thought you should know. Hope you liked it! Review and alert! **


	6. Snapped

**I'm seriously loving this story. I'm so in love! Haha. Well there might not be an update tomorrow since it's New Years and I'm probably going out or something. So I hope you like this chapter. Eddie boys point of view. **

Spirals 

**Chapter Six: Snapped **

The next few month ticked by slowly. Nothing ever went right for any of us. Alice dropped out of school, Rosalie and Jake quit the cheer squad, Emmett and Jasper quit the football team, as did I. Charlie had gotten into the bottle and was fired from the police force; he just sat at home and drank until he passed out. I had been witness to this one of the nights that Jake and I went over to cook dinner for him. Jake and I had become better friends through this tragedy; something Bella always wanted.

I spent most of my free time at the hospital. I was the only one, along with Jake, who still visited Bella anymore. The rest of them just couldn't bear it anymore; it had affected all of us greatly. Since I was at the hospital most of the time— waiting for any change in Bella, which hadn't come—homework and school were the last things on my mind. My grades were suffering and I knew it, but I couldn't work up the energy to care. I was once a straight A student but now my grades were Ds and Fs.

When I got home the night of the two moth anniversary of the accident my parents were both standing by the door. This confused me since it was almost midnight; I thought they would be asleep. I looked at them closely and saw that Esme was holding an envelope. They had kind of angry looks on their face, but there was a tinge of sadness to them. Carlisle gestured for me to sit on the couch and I did so willingly; they followed and sat on the love seat across from me.

Esme silently handed me the envelope and I turned it over to open it but it was already open. I guess this was what they were mad about. I took out the paper inside and opened it up to read; it was a letter.

_Mr. Cullen, _

_We regret to inform you that your full ride scholarship to Seattle University has been revoked. Upon further review of your transcripts we feel that your grades are not adequate enough for us to continue to supply you with money to attend our school. If you could show us that you are still interested in attending on a football scholarship we would be glad to give you some financial support. _

_The university would still like to inform you that you are accepted to attend for the fall semester if you feel the need. _

_Thank You, _

_Director of Admissions and Financial Aid_

_Lisa Grubbs _

I read and re-read the letter. Carlisle and Esme sat silently while I tried to comprehend what was happening. Finally I looked up that them.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Edward?" Esme said in a disapproving tone.

"Honestly?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know if they really wanted to hear my answer. They both nodded. "I really don't give a crap."

Esme's face turned into a frown. "You wanted this so badly, Edward. Now you're just giving it up? This isn't like you."

"Edward," Carlisle said, "what's going on? Does this have to do with Bella?" I just stared at him. What kind of a god damn question was that? Of course this was about Bella! I couldn't just leave her and go about my ordinary life like she was never in it. "She would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to toss away your life."

I glared. "You have no idea what she would want," I all but growled.

Carlisle got up and walked over to wear I was sitting. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I do know, Edward. Probably better than even she did." He gave me a small smile and that just pissed me off.

I shrugged out of his grasp. "Just leave me alone." I sprinted upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I heard something smash; I'd hoped it was something expensive. Why couldn't my parents just leave me alone to wallow in my own sorrow? Yes, it had been two months, but I wasn't giving up hope; I couldn't give up hope. It was the only thing I had left.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ugh. Someone knocked on the door. "Edward?" It was Esme.

"Piss of," I said. I didn't care if I hurt her feelings. I jumped onto my bed and laid face down in the pillows. I heard the door open and then a heavy sigh. Then I felt my bed move as my mother sat down on the edge.

She started rubbing my back soothingly, like she did when I was young and upset. It brought back so many memories of those days when all of us were kids. Just carefree and running around in the woods. I wished with everything I had that we could have those days back, just for a minute. This made me burst into a round of quaking sobs. I hugged Esme tightly as I cried and she just sat there, being a good mother.

I cried for Bella. I cried for myself. I cried for Charlie and Jake and Alice and Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett. I cried for the future. I cried for the past. I cried for the joy. I cried for the sadness. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't know how long I'd been there with Esme, but finally the tears dried up. Then I was totally exhausted. The sleepless nights caught up to me and I fell asleep on Esme's lap; like a little child. The last thing I heard before I was totally out was Esme whispering, "I miss you, Edward."

---

The only thing that was keeping me going was the thought of seeing Bella in the afternoons. Every day after school Jake and I would head over there. Just to sit by Bella's bedside and talk to her in the hopes that she would hear us.

Since the two month anniversary of the accident had passed I wanted everyone to get together. So instead of going to the hospital tonight we were all going to go to dinner. As soon as school ended we all headed to our houses to get ready.

I dressed in a flash because I was so pumped to have us all in the same room again. I also hadn't seen Alice in over a month; she really grows on you and you miss her when she's gone. I was ready to go in fifteen minutes and sprinted out the door with a quick 'goodbye' to my parents. I sped over to the little restaurant in town and saw that everyone was already there. I walked in and found them all at our normal table that we went to after dances and games. Again, the missing member tore another hole in my heart. I put on a happy face and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," I said as I grabbed my customary seat. They all greeted me and smiled. We were all glad to be back together again.

"So what's everyone been up to?" I asked to get the conversation going.

Everyone was glad to answer this question. But surprisingly Alice spoke up first. "I've decided to go to community college to study nursing." She smiled as we all gave her our congratulations. "I did it for Bella. If she doesn't come out of this then I can help her." We all nodded in agreement.

Emmett tried to lighten the mood. "I saw Jake kissing Jessica Stanley today!" He blurted out making us all turn to look at Jacob. Jake blushed then dropped his head in shame. We all burst out laughing. "No shame in that Jakey-boy! She's a hottie!" Emmett boomed and slapped Jake on the back. Just then Jessica Stanley walked in the door with her parents. Perfect! We all "ooooo"ed and laughed. This was the kind of night we all needed.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughs and jokes; plain lighthearted fun. I didn't want this to end. But it was getting late and I wanted to go see Bella before I turned in for the night. That gave me an idea. "Hey guys?" They all looked at me. "How about we all go and visit Bella?" Everyone nodded in solemn agreement and we headed out.

It took five minutes to get to the hospital and we all pulled into the parking lot. The group of us walked through the doors together and headed determinedly to Bella's room. I walked in first and went to her side. "Hey, Bells. Guess who's here." Everyone else filed in.

"Hey, baby B!" Emmett yelled.

"Hi, Bella," Jasper said quietly.

"Sup, Bells?" Jake said, nonchalantly.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" Rosalie asked coming to stand beside me.

Alice was last. She was still hovering by the door. I walked over to her. "If you want to do this as a career, you're going to need to get used to it," I joked lightly. She gave me a small smile and I lead her to Bella's side.

She grabbed her hand and just stared at her. I moved off to the side to give everyone else some time with her.

As Alice spoke everything went to hell. "It's my fault you're here, Bells. I'm so sorry." Everyone turned to stare at her.

"You've got to be kidding me Alice!" Jake yelled at her. "I'm the one who could have actually caught her! It's all my fault!"

Rosalie decided to put her two cents in. "You two are such idiots! We were all there! We all could have done something to stop this!"

Soon everyone was yelling at one another and it was giving me a headache. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball on the couch, plugging my ears. How had this night gone so wrong? I could hear the yelling through my attempts to hum over it. I jumped up off the couch and strutted over to where they were all standing.

"That's it!" I all but screamed. "Enough of this shit! Do you think Bella would want us to fight with each other? Blame ourselves for what happened? NO! She'd want us to get over it and bond together! You all need to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I was fuming.

Just then something happened that made my heart stop and we all held our breaths.

The monitors hooked up to Bella picked up pace. Her eyelids fluttered.

**MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I know, I'm a horrible person! Review and alert! **


	7. Awakening

**I hope you all had an amazing New Years and partied it up! Mine was…interesting. I'm not saying it was good but it wasn't bad. Just interesting. Haha. One word: cowboys. Only in Nevada. Any who…**

**Here is the chapter that I kept you in suspense for. I hope it was worth the wait! Bella's point of view this time! YAY! **

**Oh and I forgot to add this detail in the last chapter: all Bella's broken bones are fixed since two months have passed. She is cast free, but not problem free… **

Spirals

**Chapter Seven: Awakening **

At first there was blackness, nothingness. Then there was pain. Excruciating, unbearable pain. I wanted to scream and writhe but I couldn't find my body. It was like I was stuck in a cage and couldn't get out. I could feel the rain pounding down and hands on my body but I couldn't tell them anything. All I could focus on was the fire that burned every part of me. Then I couldn't get enough air into my lungs and I was losing my grip, falling back into the blackness; I welcomed it.

But something broke through everything, Edward. He was calling my name.

"_Come on Bells! I need you! Don't do this to me!"_ I could hear the tears in his voice. I thought about what it would do to him if I died. It would crush him.

I could hear everything that was going on but couldn't react to it. I could feel the pounding on my chest and Edward's lips wrapped around mine. I wanted to reach out and touch him; to tell him to take the pain away, but I couldn't.

I could hear my friend's screams and sobs and the gasps of others. I kept slipping away but I was holding on, I had to for everyone.

I hear the ambulance sirens and felt them lifting me onto the gurney; someone still pressing on my chest, making it easier for me to breath. The ride on the gurney to the ambulance felt like I was flying; I was light as a feather. I could get used to this. I couldn't feel my body anymore or anyone touching me, which I knew they were. I could only hear the conversations.

All of a sudden I could breathe easier, but I wasn't doing it myself and it felt wrong. I didn't care. I was flying.

"_What is that, Carlisle?"_ I hear Edward ask.

"_It's some morphine. If she can feel anything I don't want her to be in pain. Don't worry about it Edward. Just keep pumping."_ He replied. As he finished that sentence I felt the morphine hit. The voices seemed far, far away.

"_Edward, hand the bag over to Andrew."_ Carlisle said, but it sounded slurred. I had no idea what was going on anymore. I was becoming more and more detached from the world.

It felt like hours later when I heard people talking around me. I deduced from the conversation that I was going to have surgery. I wasn't burning and in serious pain anymore, just a slight stinging flowing through my body. Minutes later I heard Carlisle whisper in my ear. "It'll all be okay, Bella," he said in a calming voice. Then the darkness took over again.

---

The next thing I was aware of was the feeling of someone watching me. Or was it more than one person? It was creepy. There were also hands all over my body; I'd guessed it was my friends who were surrounding me in my time of need.

"_I wonder if she could hear us?"_ I heard Alice's voice for the first time.

"_I don't know,"_ Edward said, _"I guess it couldn't hurt."_ It couldn't hurt! I wanted to yell to them, to jump up and hug them. But I was still stuck.

"_Hey Bells, it's your dad."_ My daddy. I smiled on the inside. _"If you could just give us a sign that you can hear us it would make this so much easier." _The thing I wanted to do the most in the world, right now, was the one thing I couldn't. It frustrated me that I couldn't get any signal across to them.

"_Come on Bells. Don't be dumb. I know you can hear us. Just come back so we can get on with our lives. You're such an attention whore."_ My Jacob. The most amazing friend anyone could have. If I were awake right now I would be cracking up along with everyone else.

"_Hey, baby. It's your Eddie."_ I wanted to reach out and touch his face when he spoke the nickname that only I could call him by. It broke my heart a little bit more. _"I really need you Bells, we all do."_ I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"_I'm sorry, Bella,"_ Alice said. I could hear the tears in her voice. _"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We had it all planned out and now it's all backward. You, Rose, and I were going places."_ My heart broke even more at the thoughts of the future, which I didn't know if I was going to have anymore.

"_Em and I miss you, Bella."_ I loved Jazz and Emmett. They were like my big brothers. I just wanted to make them happy again. _"You're like our little sister and now we can't pick on you. It's getting frustrating."_ I broke just a little bit more because I was hurting everyone and I couldn't help it.

After he said that all the pressure of the hands left my body. I didn't want it to stop. The feeling was keeping me together. When it left I could feel myself coming apart at the seams. _"Let's go you guys," Edward said, "she'll be okay while we're gone." _NO! I didn't want them to leave. I heard the footsteps walk out of the room which left me alone.

I fell, fell, fell, into the blackness and didn't resurface for a long, long time.

---

There was yelling. A lot of yelling. I could distinguish the voices in the melee. Jake, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. Someone was missing, the person who could make them stop. I wanted them to stop. I got from the jist of it that they were fighting over me; whose fault was it that I was in this position. That just made me angry.

"_That's it!"_ Edward screamed in fury. _"Enough of this shit! Do you think Bella would want us to fight with each other? Blame ourselves for what happened? NO! She'd want us to get over it and bond together! You all need to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

In my anger I could feel the strings coming loose. There was nothing was biding me in the cage of my body anymore. I felt my limbs and my head and my beating heart. When I discovered this, the constant beeping that was always there sped up. The yelling abruptly stopped—which I was glad about—and I could focus on opening my eyes.

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to lift them. I strained but eventually I got it. My eyes opened to the faces of my friends staring at me, joy and concern on their faces. I tried to speak but something was in my mouth and down my throat. It freaked me out and I lifted my hands up to take it out but they were so week from non-use that they groped uselessly at the contraption.

Then Edward reached over and grabbed my hands, putting them back down at my sides. "Don't touch anything, Bells. It's there to help you." He was smiling. That sight made my heart swell and tears pooled in my eyes; my joy overflowing.

Everyone took a step toward me. "Are you in pain?" Jake asked. I shook my head, the tears sliding down the side of my face and into my hair. The faces that I had missed so much were all there, putting me back together again. Like Humpty Dumpty.

"I'm going to go get Carlisle," Alice said as she turned and headed for the door.

Since I couldn't talk I just stared at the faces of my friends. Their smiling faces staring back. I took in all the features on their faces like I was new to this world. Edward's hair had lost its brilliant sheen, his skin more pale than I had ever seen it, but is emerald green eyes were bright and sparkling. Jake's face was turned down in an odd way even though he was smiling, his hair had grown out a little and there was a greasy sheen to it (hadn't he showered lately?), his dark eyes were wide with excitement but there was an aged look to them. Rosalie was as gorgeous as ever but her hair hung limp around her face, her perfect complexion not as vibrant, and her eyes weren't as alight as Edward and Jacob's. Emmett was smiling his goofy smile like always but there was something about his face that suggested he hadn't has this expression on in a long time, which was strange to me. Jasper was tall and statuesque but had lost some weight (they all had) and was ganglier than I remembered, his eyes were bright with hope and I knew what that was about: Alice. She took my accident the hardest I guessed.

As I was finished taking inventory of all my friends, Alice rushed in with Carlisle behind her, both of them wearing identical, wide grins.

Carlisle came over to my bedside and checked the machines that were taking toll of my vitals. Then he turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

Since I couldn't answer I just pointed at the contraption in my mouth. He nodded. "I'll take that out for you, hon." I was grateful that I would be able to tell everyone everything I'd ever wanted to say. He took the tape off that was holding the mouthpiece in place. Then he took hold of the tube, half way in my mouth. "Take a deep breath as I pull it out, okay?" I nodded and sucked as much air as I could through my nose; I closed my eyes as well. He yanked the tube out and, even though I was holding my breath, I gagged which hurt. The sound of it made everyone suck in a breath.

"Sorry, Bella," Carlisle said when he was done, wiping the spit from my lips. "Can you breathe alright?"

I couldn't find my voice just yet so I mouthed 'yes'. Everyone gave me a look of concern because I wasn't speaking aloud. "Can you speak, baby?" Edward asked as his eyebrows crinkled. I held up a finger so they would know to give me a second.

When I thought I could speak I knew the first thing I wanted to say. I turned to Edward, staring deep into his endless green eyes. I drew a breath and whispered out "I love you."

**EEEEK! Love love love? I DO! I'm so happy right now! Review and alert! **


	8. Deal With It

**You guys are friggen amazing! I love you so so much! I wake up and almost surpassed the highest number of reviews for my (now second) most popular story! It made me very very very very happy! **

**By the way, I was considering not updating today. I was so caught up in a book I was reading. It's called "The Lovely Bones" and it's friggen awesome! And it's been made into a movie that's coming out in two weeks. You all should read it and go watch the movie. But since I finished it, I decided to reward you guys with another chapter. Oh, and the book gave me an idea for another story. Kind of a crossover between "Twilight" and "The Lovely Bones". It'll be awesome. **

**And for some bad news: I might not be updating as regularly from now on. School is starting tomorrow and I also need to focus on applying to college. Don't be mad! I will update as much and as fast as I can. **

**Now for another chapter in Bella's point of view! **

Spirals

**Chapter Eight: Deal With It**

We all sat around talking for hours and hours. I'd found out this much: Alice had dropped out of school, Rosalie and Jake quit the cheer squad, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward quit the football team. Charlie had become an alcoholic and was fired from the police force. I couldn't get away from the wreckage that was left behind and it broke my heart.

The only good thing that came out of this was that Jake and Edward had become better friends which was something I always wanted.

I wanted everything to go back to normal. I voiced my thoughts. "Alice, you need to go back to school," I told her with puppy dog eyes, "I'm gonna need you around when I get back." She smiled but it was tinged with sadness. She just nodded, not answering out loud.

I looked to the guys next. "You guys need to get back into football. Even if I'm not back at cheering for a while I still want to watch you guys kick butt." I smiled as they let out small chuckles but colored with the same sadness as Alice.

"Speaking of cheerleading," I glanced over to Rosalie and Jake. "I'm gonna need you guys at my side when I get back out there." They too had smiles with hints of sadness. Now it was just pissing me off. They should be happy that I was alive and going to be back to normal in no time.

I sat there pouting when I felt the pressure in my bladder. Uh oh. "Um, Edward?" I looked at him, sheepishly.

"Yes, love?" He smiled.

"I need to pee," I whispered. Emmett burst out laughing which made me blush deep red.

"You have a catheter in," he said, "just let it out."

Now Emmett was rolling on the floor. "Oh. My. God!" he yelled in between fits of laughter, "so did not need to hear that!" Everyone else rolled their eyes but had small smirks on.

How embarrassing! Edward saw how embarrassed I was by this. "I'll get Carlisle to take it out." He got up and walked out of the room.

Emmett was still on the floor laughing. We were all getting annoyed. "Okay, Emmett!" Rosalie yelled over his laughs, "that's more than enough." She huffed. He abruptly stopped laughing and stood up.

He looked at me, still beet red. "Sorry, Bells."

Edward returned with Carlisle then. Carlisle ushered everyone out so it wouldn't be demeaned. Edward stayed and held onto my hand because Carlisle said it would hurt a little. He reached under the blankets and felt for the tube leading into my privates. "Got it," he said, "I'm going to pull it out now. Ready?" I nodded and he pulled slowly. I wished he could have done it quicker because it stung like none other. I let out a hiss through my clenched teeth and squeezed Edward's hand tighter. It was over in ten seconds but it still stung inside me. "It's done, Bella. I'm sorry." Carlisle always felt the need to apologize for any pain he inadvertently caused me.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I huffed. But I still really had to pee. I'd held it in to save myself the embarrassment. When Carlisle walked out of the room everyone else came back in. When they were all in I decided that I couldn't hold it anymore. "Excuse me a second." I went to swing my legs of the bed but I couldn't do it. I tried again and nothing happened. _What the fuck?_ I thought.

Everyone saw the turmoil in my eyes as I flicked back the blankets. Yep, they were still there. I concentrated all my efforts on getting my legs to move but nothing was happening. Tears were pooling in my eyes. This was so not happening!

Edward leaned down and looked into my tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His face was blurry through the tears but I could see his eyes were also swimming. This sent my head reeling. I looked at everyone else's faces. Rosalie and Alice had tears spilling silently over their faces. The other guys had crushed looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with me?" I gasped through the oncoming sobs that were building inside me. I locked eyes with Edward and would not let go. He didn't want to tell me but I was going to make him. "Tell me, Edward." He shook his head. "JUST TELL ME!" I screamed as the sobs broke through.

He climbed onto the bed and hugged me tight to his chest. He held me there until my tears had subsided some. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, wanting to be sure I was in check. I nodded and so did he. "When you hit the ground one of the vertebra in your lower back jammed into your spine. It severed some nerves and Carlisle wasn't able to do anything." I sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming. "You're paralyzed," he choked out.

I knew it was coming but I couldn't handle it. "Of course," I managed to say before I passed out.

---

I awoke to the faces of my friends and Carlisle leaning over me. As soon as I saw this I closed my eyes tightly; I didn't want to face reality. Edward brushed his hand across my forehead into my hair. "Come on, Bells. You need to talk to us." I shook my head quickly. "It'll help to get it all out. I promise. We are all here for you." His words were soothing so I decided to open my eyes again. All of their faces were sober except for one, Emmett.

I looked at him questioningly. "Why are you smiling, Emmett?" I was seriously concerned about his train of thought.

He grinned even wider. "Now I can legitly give you piggy back rides and no one can say shit about it!" I laughed as did everyone else. He was always the one to bring light to a serious situation.

"I wouldn't object to it either," I replied, smiling.

As I reflected on this I came to one conclusion: Maybe my life wouldn't be so bad with my friends by my side.

**Holy crap this is short! I'm sorry! I just wanted to get this random moment in there. The next chapter will be how Bella copes with her disability. And some other shocking things are on the horizon! Review and alert! **


	9. Moving In

**Howdy y'all! I just figured out that I will be updating regularly because I remembered that we don't have regular classes for two weeks! Just two classes a day! So I can get chapters out quickly since I won't have a ton of homework. I'm still trying to plan out some chapters to get to certain points so I hope it works. Here is another chapter in Bella's point of view. **

Spirals 

**Chapter Nine: Moving In**

I stayed in the hospital for three more days before I went home. Edward wanted me to get used to my wheelchair before I would be allowed to be on my own. It was really hard to use. Pushing all my weight with my arms made them ache and burn. I got so frustrated that I gave up, but Edward and the rest of my friends kept encouraging me. I would say, "I can't do it anymore" after a frustrated hour and someone would say, "Come on Bella. You can do it" then I'd keep going.

When I was released from the hospital I was so relieved to be away from the chlorine smell and white-wash walls. I just wanted to be in my own bed, in my own house. So Edward drove me home and wheeled me inside; the door was unlocked. Charlie had come to see me once since I had woken up so I didn't expect for him to greet me with open arms. What else I didn't expect was what I came home to; the smell of rotting food and garbage, Charlie passed out cold on the sofa, bottles of whiskey and beer laying all over the floor, a layer of dust covering everything. It was such a sad sight.

"Oh my God," I whispered when I took it all in. I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes; I'd caused this mess. "I just want to take a nap." He nodded then wheeled me to the bottom of the stairs. We both realized at the same time that this would be a problem. I just broke down again, not wanting to deal with any more obstacles.

Edward just crouched down to my level and rubbed my back. "We'll figure out something, baby. Don't worry."

He wheeled me into the kitchen so we could both get something to eat. There were pizza boxes stacked on the table and spilling onto the floor from the garbage can. I tuned everything else out except for Edward. I watched as he made us turkey sandwiches. He was so gorgeous and I just wanted to take in all of him I could. We sat down and ate our sandwiches in silence. I didn't have anything to say—just looking at his face—and I was also giving him time to think of a plan.

When we were done he took the dishes and put them in the sink then went over to the phone. I heard it ring twice before someone picked up.

"Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle answered the phone.

"Hey, dad. It's me." Edward replied.

"Hi, son. What can I do for you?" Carlisle was always willing to help so I knew Edward had his plan in mind.

"Well Bella and I just discovered that it would be kind of hard for her to get upstairs in a wheelchair. And Charlie probably wouldn't be able to take proper care of her. So I was wondering if she could maybe possibly move in with us? I mean we have an extra bedroom and bathroom downstairs so there wouldn't be a problem. And I promise that we won't do anything together, I just want her to be able to do stuff by herself…" He trailed off.

"Edward. Take a breath." Carlisle laughed on the other end. "It would be amazing to have Bella come and live with us. I'm sure your mother would be very happy to be able to help out."

Edward grinned a huge grin. So did I. "Thank you so much!" he said to Carlisle then hung up. He raced over to me and planed a huge kiss straight on my lips. I kissed back with as much force as I could. We both smiled as we were kissing.

When we broke apart Edward turned to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to be away from him.

He chuckled. "I'm going to go pack all your clothes, silly." He bolted upstairs to put all my stuff into boxes so I could move in.

---

I'd always loved the Cullen's house. It was a mansion with pillars and a wrap around balcony. The yard was big and green in the summer with blossoming flowers everywhere. There were tall pine trees surrounding the property; I loved how secluded it was.

We pulled around to the front of the house on the gravel driveway. Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side of the car, opened the door, and put me in my wheelchair. He rolled me to the bottom of the two stairs leading to the door, then picked me _and_ my wheelchair up and walked up the stairs. He set me down as he opened the door. He rolled me into the house where Esme and Carlisle were waiting. He stopped just past the threshold and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Welcome home." I could hear the smile in his voice and it was me smile as well.

Esme rushed over to us and gave me a delicate hug. "I'm so happy you're alright, Bella." Her small smiled warmed my heart.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to stay with you. You can't imagine what that means to me." I hoped she could hear the sincere gratitude in my voice.

She let out a small chuckle. "Don't be silly, Bella. It's our pleasure." Edward cleared his throat behind me. "Oh," Esme started a little bit, "I'm sure you want to get settled in. Edward and Carlisle will bring all of your belongings in."

"Thank you, Esme. I could sure use a bath and a nap." She nodded and Edward wheeled me to the guest room.

In the room there was a giant, fluffy, lavender-covered bed. It looked so cozy that I couldn't wait to get in it. I saw the chest of drawers against the farthest wall and the closet; I knew all my clothes would fit in them.

Edward helped me out of my chair and onto the bed. He then awkwardly stared at me. I started to giggle. "What?" I asked.

"I'm debating on whether or not to undress you." His face looked puzzled which made me laugh harder.

"I'm pretty sure we passed the point of you seeing me naked a while ago, Eddie."

He nodded seriously. "But my parents are in the house this time."

He was so strange sometimes. "I think they probably know, Edward. Your parents are very perceptive people. They probably figured it out the night we actually did it." I rolled my eyes. "Just get over here and get me out of these clothes."

He didn't ask any more questions as he took of my pants, then shirt, then underwear, then bra. When I was fully undressed he went into the bathroom to run the bathwater. Two minutes later he came back and grabbed me of the bed. He walked me to the bathroom and placed me in the steaming hot tub. It felt so nice that I just wanted to stay there forever. He left me in peace so I could have time to clean and freshen up. I stayed in until the water was getting cold. "Edward!" I called when I was ready to get out. He came in and wrapped me in a fluffy lavender towel then brought me into the room. He and Carlisle had already put all of my things away except for my toiletries.

Edward dressed me in my comfy sweats and I pulled myself into the bed. The covers were so warm when they surrounded me and I was so exhausted. It felt nice to be in a bed other than a hospital bed. I Edward decided to join me in my nap, which I was very glad about. I curled into him as he started humming my song.

I fell asleep in the arms of my love. Things were starting to look up.

**Cute moments! Love them! Hope you guys liked this fluffy chapter! Review and alert! **


	10. Back to Ideas

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was totally wiped out and went to bed at like 8. Haha. I'm an old lady. Anyway, here's another chapter! But this one might be a little short because I'm planning a TON of stuff for the next chapter and this one is basically just a lead up. This chappie is in Bella's point of view. **

Spirals 

**Chapter Ten: Back to Ideas**

The weekend at the Cullen's was amazing. Actually, it was much more than that; I just can't put it into words. I cuddled with Edward all the time; watching television, listening to his music collection, taking a nap. His parents didn't seem to mind too much which means I was obviously right about them knowing that Edward and I had sex.

The whole gang came over on Saturday. We hung out around the house watching movies and playing games. We played Monopoly once and it lasted 4 hours! I absolutely hated that game but Alice wanted to play it. She always won; in the end she took over the whole board. She then proceeded to do her victory dance. She shook her ass and jumped around in a circle while singing "Go Alice! Go Alice! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" That made everyone crack up and we were all rolling on the floor. Then we decided to play my personal favorite game Apples to Apples. We probably played about twenty rounds of it before I got sleepy. Edward carried me to my room and I slept for a solid three hours. Everyone was still at the house when I woke up. Edward asked his parents if everyone could stay the night and they said 'yes'. So we stayed up until sunrise talking and playing games. We finally all conked out at 5am. Carlisle and Esme found us spread throughout the living room at 8am but didn't wake us up until 3pm. The ten hours of sleep didn't feel like enough so everyone went home to go sleep some more. I was always tired from the medications I was taking so I slept all of Sunday while Edward did his homework in the bed beside me.

I was dreading Monday; the day I would go back to school. Everyone assured me it would be fine but I wasn't so sure. I didn't want the pitying stares of my other friends and people who didn't even know me.

I got dressed very slowly hoping that it would make the whole world slow down. It didn't. Edward came in to wheel me out to the car.

He could tell I was nervous because I was fidgeting in my seat. He put a hand on my knee. "Don't worry, Bells. Everyone is excited for you to come back. They all really missed you." He looked me dead straight in the eye. "We all did." That made my heart melt and I leaned in to kiss him. I had missed his soft lips against mine and I was trying to get as much of it as possible.

We broke apart even though I could have done that forever. Then I thought of something that would somewhat calm my nerves. "Can we go to Starbucks? I'm in the mood for a Vanilla Latte." I smiled sweetly at him.

He let out a low chuckle. "Surely, Shirly." We sped away toward school with the Starbucks stop on the way.

Thanks to the warming effect of the coffee I was much calmer when we arrived at the school. When I saw everyone walking through the parking lot my heart rate picked up again. The few student who were standing near their cars stopped mid conversation and looked as Edward's car pulled into its normal spot.

I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ready?" Edward asked me. I nodded. He got my wheelchair out of the trunk and placed it in front of the passenger's door. I lowered myself in and got situated before he started to wheel me across the parking lot.

It was just as I feared; the entire way to the door of the school I got side glances, double takes, and sad looks. I didn't know if I could handle this.

Just then Emmett came up next to us. "What are you looking at?" he yelled at everyone who was staring. They all looked away or at their feet. Emmett smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile; he would protect me.

When I got into the school all the girls from the cheer team and Jake were standing at my locker which was decorated with pink and purple tinsel. I wanted so badly to run up and hug them all. Edward felt my need so he pushed me a little faster. When I got to my locker all of them rushed and hugged me. It was really a great start to my day.

The rest of the day went as normal. Alice was back at school; Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had rejoined the football team; Rose and Jake had gotten back onto the squad. The only dark spot on the horizon was the fact that I'd have to leave them all and go home at the end of the day. Edward had arranged for Esme to pick me up so I wouldn't be stranded.

When the end of the day came around I said my goodbyes and rolled myself toward the parking lot. I saw Esme's car in the handicapped spot in the very front of the school. When she saw me she got out the car and opened the passenger door for me. I lifted myself in and she put my wheelchair in the back. She got back into the car and started to drive, and then she turned to me. "So, how was your first day back?" It seemed she was anxious to hear the answer.

I smiled. "Really good. It was definitely not what I expected."

We kept up the light banter until we reached the house. She helped me out of the car and up the stairs then I rolled into my room, I was exhausted.

I slept lightly so I heard when Edward came home. He sneaked a peak into my room to see if I was sleeping. He saw me under the covers with my eyes open, smiling at him. He smiled back. "Hey," he whispered as he came to sit on the bed.

"How was practice?" I asked hoping he wasn't worried about me the whole time.

"Amazing," He replied, smiling. "I'm so glad you talked me into going back." He was rubbing circles on my back which was very soothing.

I felt like I needed a bath. "I'm going to go clean up."

He nodded. "But first Carlisle wants to talk to us about something." He was serious now.

We got out into the living room and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch. This couldn't be good. My heart started pounding and my breathing sped up. Edward sat next to me on the love seat across from them.

Carlisle looked straight at me. "Bella, I have something I need to tell you."

My eyes went wide and my mind was turning circles. What was it? Charlie? Renee? Alice? Jake? I was so worried about all of them now.

But then Carlisle smiled a big smile, as did Esme and Edward. Huh? I was so confused. "There may be a way," he continued, "to get you walking again."

**MUHAHAHA! I'm evil! You'll just hafta wait! Love you guys! Review and alert! **


	11. Consideration and Issues

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been super busy with dance and college stuff. **

**I'm kinda upset that the last two chapters have gotten like three reviews each. It makes me very sad. I don't want to hold chapters over your head for reviews. So can you please please please just review? It would make me very very happy. **

**So here is a long awaited chapter. I hope you guys like it! **

Spirals 

**Chapter Eleven: Consideration and Issues**

_But then Carlisle smiled a big smile, as did Esme and Edward. Huh? I was so confused. "There may be a way," he continued, "to get you walking again."_

I couldn't get my thoughts together. "You…I…the…we…WHAT?" I spluttered out. I looked around at their faces and they were amused and happy.

Carlisle let out a chuckle. "I've been searching for ways that we could get you back on your feet. I hate to see such a free spirit dependent on everyone else. So I worked my connections and found a doctor in Chicago that specializes in paraplegics who want, or are able in the future, to get back to walking around. I gave him a call and explained your situation. He said that he would be more than delighted to fly here and help."

Wow. My head was spinning with thoughts of how I would be able to walk again. I still wanted to know more. "And what would he do to make we walk again?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure," he replied, "I wanted him to tell you first how it was going to work. So I know just as much as you do at this point."

Edward tightened his grip around me. I turned to give him a hug. "Oh, Edward!" I blurted out in an exasperated sigh. I looked up at him through moist eyelashes, tears running down my face. "I'm gonna walk again!" He squeezed me tight, I was lost in his arms.

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't have to live like this for the rest of my life. I wouldn't always be completely dependent on everyone else. I could go to school without the stairs. I might even be able to cheer again. My heart swelled. This would definitely change my life.

I turned back to Carlisle. "When is he coming?" I asked, wanting him to be here tomorrow.

"Next weekend," He said. I sighed. That wasn't soon enough.

---

Edward and I spent the rest of the night in my bed just cuddling and watching television. I fell asleep in his arms at about 12am. When I woke up in the morning Edward was still asleep, snoring lightly. I looked at the clock and it was 6:50am. I was still tired but I knew that I had to get ready for school. I scooted to the edge of the bed lightly so I wouldn't wake Edward up. I lowered myself into my wheelchair and rolled into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, did my makeup, and fixed my haystack hair. Then I wheeled back into the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked teasingly.

"You, my love, are the most beautiful creature on the planet." He walked over to me while I blushed furiously. He kissed me lightly on the lips and picked me up to place me on the bed.

I chose my clothes and he dressed me; this was our daily routine. Once we were ready we said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and went out to the car. I was so excited to tell everyone what was going on. We zipped to school in Edward's Volvo.

When we got to the school the gang was standing around Jake's car. We pulled up and got out of the car. They walked over to us and once they were around us I told them that I might be able to walk again.

Alice jumped up and down, squealing. Rosalie hugged me tightly. Jake practically threw me into the air which made me laugh. Emmett and Jasper both put their hands on my shoulders. They were all so happy and their eyes were bright. But no one could be as excited as me or Edward. We'd be able to have our perfect relationship back.

School went slowly that week. I knew it was because I was waiting for Dr. Williams—as I now knew him—to get here. I was constantly on edge but also extremely optimistic. I sat in on some cheer practices—they were doing great without me for the time being; Alice was an amazing captain. I also checked out some of the football practices as well. Edward was distracted when I was there so I only went twice. I was so happy that my friends were happy again and everything was almost back to normal.

The weekend that Dr. Williams was supposed to come, I was very restless. I constantly was asking Carlisle when he was getting here, "Noon on Sunday," he would say every time I asked. Edward was trying to get me relaxed by massaging my shoulders, but it just wasn't doing the trick. I tried taking a hot bubble bath but that also failed to calm me.

When 2:00 on Sunday rolled around we all headed to the airport in Seattle, which was a two and a half hour drive. We got to the airport just as the doctor's flight landed and we met him at baggage claim.

He strode over to us with a kind smile on his face. "Carlisle," he greeted as he shook hands with Carlisle. "You must be Esme," he said and hugged Esme lightly. "And I'm guessing you're Edward." He shook Edward's hand firmly. He left me for last. He looked to me and smiled even wider. "Ah, Bella." He bent down and hugged me. "I'm so pleased to meet you all. Especially Bella."

"Hi, Doctor Williams," I greeted him. He was so kind, I was sure that I was going to like him.

We chatted in the car on the way back to Forks. We decided that Dr. Williams was going to stay in a hotel in Hoquiam since it was the nearest largish city. He was going to drop his stuff of at the hotel and we were all going to head back to the house to talk.

About three hours later we were sitting in the living room on the couches. Once we were settled we got to talking.

"So Bella," Dr. Williams started, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything. I have no idea what's going to happen." I was nervous to hear his answer.

He was very serious now. All his humor evaporated when he was doing business and was in doctor mode. "Well, there is something you should know first. There is not possibility of saving your legs."

"What?" I asked, stunned by this news. "I thought you said I would be able to walk again." Tears started forming and I tried to push them back.

The whole room was tense as Dr. Williams continued. "You will be able to walk, Bella, just not with your own legs. There will be major surgery needed to amputate both legs just below the joint. Then once they are healed fully you will be attached to a new kind of prosthetics. These are the most realistic prosthetics out there; we integrate wires from these into your actual nerves so you can feel and move them as you will. It's hard to tell the difference between them and real legs, that's how realistic they are. You will need a period of time in a rehabilitation center to get used to moving around on them. There is a center in Seattle that is equipped for your needs. But overall, in the end, you will be back to normal, or almost normal, in about four months." He finished and waited for a response.

There was silence for a few minutes while we all processed this. Edward was the first to speak up. "No," he said flat out, "absolutely not!" He gained more strength in his voice.

I stared at him. "What?" I whispered.

"Did you hear the man Bella? They have to amputate both of your legs! That isn't something to be taken lightly, whether you get to walk again or not! I want you whole! I want all of you as you are! I'll take care of you for as long as I live if it will make you not go through with this!" He was seriously going crazy.

I was flabbergasted at his words. "Edward. I'm not taking it lightly and I definitely like my legs. I may not be able to feel them but I like to know they are there. But, Edward, I want to be able to do the things I love. I want to be able to live an ordinary life, not hindered by a disability. You have to understand what I am willing to go through to get my old life back. I love that you are willing to be there for me and I would do the same for you. But I know that it would put a strain in our relationship if you were giving everything to me and getting nothing back." The tears were flowing freely now.

Edward hugged me close while Carlisle, Esme, and Dr. Williams watched out exchange. "You are giving me more than I could ever ask for by just being with me. I know you want to live your life to the fullest, I understand. I know how strongly you feel about this but seriously consider it. People get through life just fine with disabilities, but they learn to live with it and you have more than most. Please just think this through, Bella."

I was getting mad at him now. How could he not see what I was seeing? An opportunity to erase the past few months and move on. I will deal with the effects of the surgery and rehabilitation and it will be hard, but it was absolutely worth it.

Dr. Williams cleared his throat. We all looked at him. "I know that I have given you a lot to consider." He looked at each of us in turn until his eyes rested on Edward. "I understand your concern for Bella. But I assure you Edward; everything works out in the end. I've never had anyone who's had a problem after surgery and they are all very happy with the results." He then looked at me. "You should consider every possibility, Bella. You can take a few days and get back to me." He stood up and walked over to the door and Carlisle and Esme followed. "It was nice chatting with you. You know where to find me. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dr. Williams," Carlisle and Esme said in synchrony. They both then walked up the stairs to their room. This left me and Edward on the couch alone.

Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Bells, don't do this. I really can't live without you. If anything bad happened I don't know what I'd do. The months I spent without you really put everything into perspective. I know how I feel about you and that won't ever change." I could see the pain in his eyes as he thought about those days when I was in the hospital, basically dead to the world.

I softly touched his cheek. "Baby, I can't live without you either. You know that and I know that. But I really think that this is what's best for me. I promise you that when—not if—but when I go through with this I will make it out fine. I will fight with everything I have. I love you, Edward Cullen. Don't ever forget that." He put his hand over mine on his face. He simply nodded.

He then picked me up and carried me to my room. He lay down beside me and was asleep within minutes. I turned to stare as his beautiful face. I couldn't imagine life without seeing his perfect face every day. To not see his smile would be painful. I kept thinking back to those first days of our relationship when it was awkward. We knew each other since kindergarten but exploring together was something totally new. We had our typical fights that would always end up fine in the end. The first time we had sex was the most dominant memory I had of us together. That night of my sixteenth birthday was I night I won't ever forget, whether alive or dead.

I chuckled at the thought of us as two messed up children. "We have issues, Eddie," I whispered into the darkness.

Everything would work out. I was sure of it.

**Happiness! Edward and Bella were totally meant for each other. Since they just declared that they couldn't live without each other…what do you think could happen next? Tee hee**


	12. Body Subtraction

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. College is a little higher up on my list right now. Haha. But I still love you all for sticking with me. So here is another chapter! Edward's point of view this time. **

Spirals 

**Chapter Twelve: Body Subtraction **

All Bella could talk about was getting this surgery done. I really didn't want her to go through with it because it was so risky. With her luck she'd lose the whole bottom half of her body. Jesus. I just kept quiet when she asked my opinion on the subject. I didn't want to upset her by constantly putting my fears on her. She would always say "it's going to be okay, Edward" but I just couldn't believe that. I wanted to, but just couldn't. Bella called Dr. Williams the day after he came to visit us and told him that she wanted to go through with it. They set up the date for two weeks later. Two weeks! For those two weeks everything seemed to be in fast forward. When you wanted time to slow down it had the annoying habit of speeding up.

All anyone could talk about was Bella getting her legs back and being able to walk again. Not that I didn't want everything in the world for her, just that I wanted it done a different way. Emmett and Jasper could tell that I was upset and tried constantly to cheer me up. But the only time where I was fully happy was while playing football. Where all you had to think about was getting the ball across the field. I was very glad that Bella convinced me to go back or else I swear I would have gone crazy.

The day before the surgery Bella was a bundle of nerves. We were sitting on the couch with everyone watching Titanic and she was literally shaking.

I rubbed her shoulders. "Bella, babe, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at me. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just nervous about the surgery. I'm…I'm not really sure I want to do it anymore." She turned away from me and looked at the floor.

I sighed. "You want this surgery so badly. It's all you could talk about for the past few weeks." I grabbed her face and turned it to look at me. I stared into her eyes preparing to say something that I haven't since she had made her decision. "It'll all be fine, Bells. I know it will." She gave me a small smile and I leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

I looked up to the rest of the room and everyone was staring at us. Jake walked over and sat on the other side of Bella. "Don't worry, Bells. We are all coming tomorrow and will be there the whole time. The first thing you see when you wake up will be _my _beautiful face." He gave a cheesy grin and we all burst out laughing.

He gave Bella a huge hug and moved off the couch to the recliner on the side. I could tell that no one wanted to watch the movie anymore, so I paused it.

"I'm going to get your medicine, Bella," I told her so I could get out of the room. I knew where the conversation was going. I could probably stand to hear it but I really didn't want to.

I walked into her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Four orange bottles were lined up on the middle shelf. I opened each one and took two pills out of each. I felt bad that Bella had to take eight pills twice a day; she didn't like any sort of medicine but she grin-and-bared it. I took my time so everyone to get the subject out of their systems. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and walked back into the living room. The topic now was Jake and Jessica; Emmett couldn't stop taunting him about it.

I sat down next to Bella and handed her the medicine and water. She took it and chugged the whole glass of water. The medicine made her tired so she lay down on my lap while I stroked her hair. The conversation was very lighthearted and coming to an end when a light snore came from Bella. Everyone headed home and we decided that we'd meet at the hospital at 9am, three hours before the surgery was scheduled to start.

Once everyone was gone I picked up Bella from the couch and carried her into her room. I tucked her into bed and climbed in next to her. I was so exhausted that I was asleep in mere minutes.

I had terrible dreams that night about the surgery going wrong and losing Bella. I woke with a start, sweating and panting. I looked over at the clock and it read 7:00 in red. Bella was still asleep so I decided to leave her and let her rest for another hour.

I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. But once I'd put the cereal in a bowl and poured the milk in and sat down, I wasn't hungry anymore. I was too nervous; My Bella was going into surgery to get both of her legs amputated. I'd accepted this but it was still hard.

I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I'd talked to Carlisle and he said that I could come into the operating room. I would stay there until she was done so I would always be with her. I thought about the Titanic and the scene where Jack on Rose were in the water, freezing. Rose was saying goodbye but Jack was telling her not to because she was going to make it out of there. He knew that he was going to die, but it was okay with him because it meant she would live. I couldn't help but thinking of me and Bella and how our relationship was similar to this. Bella was like Jack in that she was willing to risk her life to make me happy. I was more like Rose in that I was constantly saying goodbye because I didn't think I really deserved her.

I pondered for over an hour and then decided that it was time to wake Bella up and head over to the hospital. I went into her room and shook her gently. "Bells, it's time to get up and go," I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression that made me chuckle. "What?" I said with a grin.

"Do I hafta get dressed or can I go in my pajamas?" I let out a loud laugh at this. Of course she was concerned about what she was going to wear to the fricken hospital.

"You can wear your pajamas, baby. You won't have them on for very long." I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows. She laughed at my seductive expression.

We grabbed everything we needed to and met Carlisle and Esme out at the car. We drove to the hospital and got there in ten minutes. We all went in together, a force to be reckoned with. Carlisle went back to see if Dr. Williams was there and get things set up. Esme, Bella, and I sat in the waiting room while he got things ready. Slowly all of our friends trickled in. First it was Jake, then Emmett and Rosalie, and last was Alice and Jasper. Once they were all there for a few minutes Carlisle and Dr. Williams came and called us back. We all went into one of the rooms and got Bella set up. I went to change into the scrubs I would be wearing while in the operating room.

I got back and Bella was already hooked up to the oximeter, had a blood pressure cuff on, and had an IV in the back of her hand. I was kind of upset that I wasn't there to hold her hand while they put the needle in, but I was almost one hundred percent sure that Jake had it covered.

At nine on the dot Carlisle and Dr. Williams came in with the anesthesiologist, Dr. Fitz. Everyone was ushered out into the waiting room while Dr. Fitz gave Bella a hit of liquid Valium. I held her hand as they wheeled the bed down the hall into the operating room.

One the way there Bella squeezed her eyes closed and started taking deep breaths through her mouth. This concerned me. "What's wrong, baby?" I put my free hand on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm really dizzy. I can see like four of you right now." Everyone chuckled.

"That's normal," Dr. Fitz said. "If that wasn't happening then I'd be concerned." He smiled brightly at Bella, soothing her and my concerns.

We got into the OR and everyone helped move Bella onto the operating table. It was very strange to see her lying on a metal table with a small pad on top. There were at least five nursed in there to assist wherever needed. I wasn't much help so I just stood next to Bella. Dr. Fitz came over with a syringe filled with some white stuff. I watched as he injected it into the IV and it traveled through it and into Bella's arm. I looked down at her and saw that tears were running down her face.

"Don't cry, Bella. It'll be okay." I tried to sooth her.

"I'm so scared, Edward," she whispered.

I stroked her hand as Dr. Fitz placed a mask over her nose and mouth. "Breathe deep," he said, "and count to ten."

Bella squeezed my hand tightly as she started counting. "One…two.…three…..four……fffiii…" She didn't even get to finish 'five' before her eyes slid closed and her hand went limp in mine.

Dr. Fitz waited a few more seconds then places an endotracheal tube down her throat and hooked it up to a machine that would breathe for her. He would keep an eye on her during the entire surgery.

I kept a firm grip on her hand as I turned to watch Carlisle put antiseptic all over Bella's legs. Dr. Williams came over with a tray full of surgical tools including a saw; I really didn't want to know what he was going to do with that.

When everyone was set up they got started. Carlisle was assisting Dr. Williams with whatever he could and the nurses were handing him instruments and tools. He called for the scalpel and sliced into the top of both of her legs. This made me panic so I turned to look at Bella's face; she was still completely asleep. Wow. Those drugs really worked well. Then Dr. Williams picked up the saw and cut into her left leg. Carlisle was close behind with a cauterizing tool. When Dr. Williams hit the bone he started sliding the saw back and forth. The sound of saw against bone sent chills down my spine. All of a sudden I started to get dizzy and really nauseous. I hated to leave Bella but I needed to get out of there. I dropped her hand and sprinted out of the room and down the hall. I ran into the men's room and kicked open the door to a stall. I kneeled down and vomited loudly into the toilet. I sat back on my knees and slammed my hand against the side of the stall. "FUCK!" I yelled.

"Edward?" a voice called from outside the stall door. I didn't know anyone else was in the restroom.

I soon recognized the voice. "Jake?" I asked and turned to open the stall door. Jake was standing right outside the door with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't do it, Jake," I said painfully. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I couldn't see them doing that to her. I thought I could but I just can't."

"You're braver than I am, Edward. I wouldn't have been able to do that." He tried to comfort me.

"I think I'm going to sit with you guys until they are done," I whispered, suddenly exhausted. Jake nodded and led me out to the waiting room. On the way there I stripped off the gloves I was wearing and the hair net.

When I got into the waiting room I slumped into a chair next to Esme. They all asked me what was going on but I couldn't even talk. Jake relayed what I'd told him and everyone understood. I fell asleep while they were all talking and woke up when Jake shook me lightly and said, "Edward, they're done. We can go see Bella now."

I was suddenly very awake and we all headed to the same room that she was in before surgery. Dr. Williams, Carlisle, and Dr. Fitz were all there waiting to tell us the news.

Carlisle spoke first. "Surgery went great," he said with relief in his voice.

Then Dr. Fitz spoke up. "She's still sedated but should be waking up within the hour. You are all welcome to stay with her." We nodded and took our places around Bella's bed.

I was still concerned about how Bella was going to be and how she'd handle the new subtraction from her body. Dr. Williams saw this concern. He came over and rested his hand on my shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Edward. She's going to be amazing."

I knew that. She was always amazing. There was nothing I could do for the time being so we all sat there and waited for Bella to wake up.

**Hope you guys liked it! I think this was the longest chapter yet! Review and alert! **


	13. A Whole New Life

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I've written anything! It's kinda depressing. I'd be lying if I said it was because I was busy. I was really busy. Haha. Anyway, I've been doing a ton of college stuff that dominated my life (been accepted to five colleges and still waiting for more!) and I've been really getting into YouTube. I'm starting a daily vlog on March 25****th**** so here is the link for that: youtube(dot)com(slash)theSTACEYMANIA. **

**It feels amazing getting back to writing and I hope you guys like this chapter! In Bella's point of view. **

Spirals

**Chapter Thirteen: A Whole New Life**

I could hear things before I could open my eyes. It was muffled but I could tell people were talking. As things got clearer I could distinguish between the voices, those of my family, friends, and doctors.

Edward's voice stuck out clearest of them all. "It's been an hour and a half, Dr. Fitz! When is she going to wake up?" His voice was strained with concern.

"For some people the drugs work better than others. She's absolutely fine. She will be waking up any minute. I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now, but just can't open her eyes," Dr. Fitz replied soothingly.

How did he know I could hear them? After he was done talking a felt a pressure on my hand; the heat that radiated from it could only come from Edward. "Come on Bells. Wake up so I can see those gorgeous eyes and know that you're okay." He was pleading with me.

It took everything I had to pry my eyes open and fight against the sleepiness that wanted to take me down. When I opened my eyes I heard Edward let out an audible sigh of relief.

"There's my girl," he said with a smile.

I tried to focus my eyes but couldn't. I looked around the room and saw two of everyone. I looked back at Edward and lifted my hand up to what I was hoping would be the right face. But when my hand groped at thin air I knew I had missed.

This was annoying. "I can see two of everyone. Is that normal?" There was a hint of worry in my voice. Would I be stuck like this forever? The beeping machines next to me picked up as my heart rate increased.

Everyone in the room let out a chuckle. Edward put a hand to my forehead, smiling, and brushed my hair back. "Silly, Bella. Just uncross your eyes."

What? My eyes were crossed? I focused on separating my eyes and could finally just see one of everyone. "Oh," I said with a small giggle. I was so happy to be alive and have everyone I loved surrounding me. But I wanted reassurance that I was going to be okay. I looked around the room and spotted the person I wanted to talk to. "Carlisle?" I asked, "how did everything go?"

He gave a great big smile and said, "everything went great. You should be able to get the prosthetics by morning."

That statement took me aback. "So soon?" I didn't even know how soon _soon_ was. I looked for a clock and saw a digital one hanging above the door— 5:18 P.M. it read. About 14 hours from now I'd be having another surgery to get my new legs. "Wow, everything's moving so fast."

Dr. Williams came to my bedside now. "We have to do it soon or else the wounds will start healing and the nerves will be dead. It takes 30 hours for nerves in the leg to completely die so our timing has to be right," he explained.

I nodded my head, just thinking that in 24 hours I would be on my way to walking again. I gave him a smile.

Edward started rubbing my arm soothingly and asked, "are you in any pain?"

Now that he brought it to my attention there was a stinging pain where my legs should have been. I glared at him for making me notice this and sucked in air through my mouth. "Now that you mention it," I said through gritted teeth, "the wounds sting a lot."

Edward nodded and looked at Carlisle. He was the only doctor in the room since Dr. Fitz and Williams left so he was the only one who could do anything for me right now. "I'll get some pain killers." He walked out of the room.

Everyone else had been completely silent since I woke up. They were all standing in a corner just staring at me. I looked over to them. "What's wrong with you guys? Why are you being such creepers?" They laughed at that. "Get your asses over here." I gestured for them to come and sit on the bed with me. Alice and Jake practically ran over and jumped on the bed. Esme walked quickly over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Emmett, Rose, and Jazz came over and sat in chairs next to the bed—Emmett ruffled my hair so it looked like a bird's nest.

We had been talking for ten minutes when Carlisle came in with a syringe full of clear liquid. He came up and put the tip of the syringe into the IV line leading to the top of my hand. "This is some Demerol," he said, "it's a little bit stronger than Morphine so it will help with the pain." He gave me a smile and squirted the syringe. "It can make you a little sleepy maybe even nauseous. There will be a basin next to you just in case you need it." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. I guessed that he was busy and had other things to do.

I sighed. I knew I'd be feeling all the side effects possible; I was a lightweight when it came to drugs. Thirty seconds after the medicine mixed into my blood stream I began to feel very nauseous. I alerted Edward of this and he quickly grabbed the basin as I vomited loudly into it. I felt better afterwards and kept up a conversation with everyone but over the next half hour I vomited three more times.

All the heaving made me exhausted. "Guys, I'm sorry to do this but I'm really tired. Is it okay if I take a quick nap?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Jake spoke up first. "Bella, you are ridiculous. You don't have to ask permission to sleep. Jeesh." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Everyone trailed after him.

Edward was about to get up and leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "You aren't going anywhere mister." He gave me a seductive smile as he crawled onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. The rise and fall of his chest was soothing and I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

---

When I woke up Edward was still sound asleep, snoring louder than ever. I smiled and kissed his lips, hoping to wake him up. When our lips touched he stopped snoring and grabbed my face, pressing my lips to his even harder. He smiled under the kiss and still had a grin on when we pulled away.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine," he said cheerily.

I ran my fingers through his silky hair. "Good morning, babe. How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead," he replied, "and I'm pretty sure you did too. You didn't move moreover talk."

"Hmm. I think you're right," I said, leaning into the crook of his neck.

Just then Carlisle, Dr. Williams, and Dr. Fitz walked in. I was surprised to see them here already. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 8 in the morning! We'd slept for almost 13 hours!

Carlisle smiled when he saw the sleeping arrangement. "Good morning you two." He then looked straight at me. "Bella, are you ready to go in? Everyone is prepared and all your friends are waiting to come in to say good luck."

I nodded but there was a lump forming in my throat. Everyone filed in and either kissed my cheek or patted my head saying good luck and that they'd be here when I was done. When they all left I knew it was time to do this. "I'm ready," I said and they wheeled me out of the room. Edward walked next to the bed holding my hand until we got to the doors of the operating room.

He kissed my lips with what felt like all the strength he had. "I love you more than anything, Bells. See you when you get out."

Carlisle pushed open the doors and called back to Edward, "we'll take good care of her." He then smiled at me reassuringly.

I smiled as I was being prepared again. As the mask was placed over my face all I could think of was Edward and life after this surgery. The last thought before I went out was: everything is going to be alright.

**EEEEKKKK! Hope you guys liked it and that it was worth the wait! Review and alert! **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

hey all!

so so so so so sorry for the lack of updates!

life has really gotten in the way

what with graduating high school and preparing everything for college and getting a job

there has been absolutely no time to write

i felt like i owed you guys an explanation

hopefully i will get something up sometime soon!

LOVE YOU ALL

thanks for sticking with me


End file.
